Conventional devices that project an image on a wall surface or a screen include so-called projectors. A mainstream of such projectors is a so-called stationary-type device that is supplied with electric power from a commercial power supply and used in a state fixed to a predetermined position. Such a stationary-type projector in its fixed state projects an image on a certain portion of a wall surface or a screen.
By contrast, in recent years, a mobile projector that is small in size and easy to carry around has been developed as a projector. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile terminal having a projector function provided with an upper housing, a lower housing, and a hinge portion for connecting the upper housing and the lower housing in a mutually rotatable manner, and on which a projector including a lens and a light source is mounted.